


Poetry drop

by Sleepyforest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyforest/pseuds/Sleepyforest
Summary: Literally just a place for me to drop my poetry since my phone doesn't have a lot of storage. Enjoy, I guess?





	Poetry drop

Eyes of gold and skin of brown my darling angel sings  
I saw her on the corner, plucking violin strings  
If I had not been between jobs I surely would have stopped  
And stayed a moment to contemplate a fate that love forgot. 

But I was between jobs you see  
My next shift crashing down  
So I didn't not stop to complete  
Her skin of lovely brown  
Not look upon her lips so full  
And voice like honeyed Grace  
Instead I headed to my job  
Oh, what a waste  
What a waste

**Author's Note:**

> If I remember correctly, which I rarely do, I wrote this between two twelve hour shifts at two separate jobs, so it's not very good. But I heard the most beautiful busker and caught a glimpse as I got on the train and I will never forget her voice-


End file.
